Ups And Downs
by fashionmagazines
Summary: The true life of Tipton Hotel. With so many people in one hotel, it must be hard for everybody to like more than one person. [rated M for romance & violance]
1. The Start Of Something Wrong

**Title:** Up And Downs  
**Rating:** NC-17 romance/violence  
**Summary:** The true life of Tipton Hotel.  
(I do not own the Suite Life, sadly.)

**Chapter One: The Start Of Something Wrong  
Rating: PG-13**  
- - - - - -

_**Friday Night**_  
The Tipton Hotel was flooded with guests Friday night. People were checking in from all over the world for the many things that were beginning to happen in Boston. From the first home game of the baseball season to the kick off of a tour with three famous stars – Jesse McCartney included – were attracting more and more guests to one of the most famous hotels.

London Tipton crossed her legs on one of the couches in the lobby. She watched as people stepped inside, their many suitcases being handed in by the doorman. Estaban and the new bellman under training, Zac, a young seventeen year old boy working his way up the hotel business, began stacking them in a luggage cart even before told. And within seconds, they were brought up to rooms.

The candy counter was, as usually, was busy. Little kids came up with five-dollar bills and left with three boxes of candy; teenagers checking in had brought the previous three issues of teen magazines they missed on their travels to get here; and in between the jobs, Madeline was finishing up the inventory check.

"Maddie!" London screamed, getting to her feet, the Valentine designer heels clicking as she walked across the lobby to the candy counter. "I need a magazine. Quick."

Maddie scoffed, closing her laptop, turning her back. She handed her back the latest magazine of _Famous Stars_, Jesse McCartney gracing the cover. "I still can't believe he's coming back," she muttered in amazement.

"Who's coming back?"

Zack and Cody stepped down the steps, and were standing next to London, a candy bar already both in their hands. "Jesse McCartney; he's on his tour from now until Christmas," Maddie added, snatching the two candy bars. Before they could protest, she simply said, "Your mom said no candy."

"Awesome!" Zack said with a sly grin. He had a lot of fun with Jesse the last time he came. "But this time, you two aren't going to stalk us."

"Stalk you? I'm married to him!" London shouted.

Cody and Maddie rolled their eyes together. "When's he coming back?" Cody asked.

"I think next weekend," Maddie called, taking a magazine and breezing through it. "I still need to do an article on him. The nuns said I couldn't submit it because it didn't have enough information. Or, _true_ information, as London said."

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't tell the truth," London replied.

"Well, this time, I'm going to get an interview without your help."

"Maybe I can come," Cody chipped in, and Maddie easily agreed.

"Nah, he'll be busy with me. Of course, I'll be kickin' his butt at the video games," Zack interrupted. "So he won't have time for your school newspapers."

"You don't even read ours, Zack," Cody argued.

"Whatever it is, I know Trevor's coming back too," Maddie called with a smile.

"That smart boy? The Merit Scor-la-or?" London asked, putting the magazine back in the stack.

"Yes – the Merit _Scholar_. He sent me an e-mail that their having another convetion."

"More nerds?" London whined.

"Yes, more nerds," Maddie answered, and both of the twins laughed. She slipped her hand under the desk and pulled out a 'Closed' sign, slamming it on the front counter. She walked out front, and gripped the twins' shoulders, pulling them towards the elevator. "Your mom told me to send you two to your room."

Zack moaned, stepping into the elevator.

As the elevator music began playing as they zoomed up the floors, Cody noticed something was different about Zack. Zack was now acting somewhat different than he usually did, and it was hard for Cody to figure out what was wrong. They were past puberty; Cody was usually the one with the problem about their parents' divorce; Max and Tapeworm had been out of the city for the whole summer. What possibly could be wrong? 


	2. Memories Of Yesterday

**Title:** Up And Downs  
**Rating:**NC-17 romance/violence  
**Summary:** The true life of Tipton Hotel.  
(Just in case, I _do not_ own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or else it would contain _all_ of this. xD)

**Chapter Two: Memories Of Yesterday And Discussions Of The Present**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
- - - - - -

Zack moaned, falling on the side of the bed. His moan was joined with another's, their bodies numb and tired. He ran a hand through his messy hair, the sweat beating down his head. Sliding his hands down his body, he looked up at the person next to him. His lover's blonde hair was stuck to his head, full of sweat; his eyes had that tinkle of joy in them.

"Zack, man, that-that–that was . . ."

"Exciting," Zack added, moving his slim body slowly up the bed, up to the face of Jesse McCartney. Their lips touched for a brief second until Jesse wrapped his hands around the back of Zack's neck, pulling him closer, both of their lips opening. Their tongues joined, Jesse tasting his own juice inside the walls of Zack's mouth. Zack let his hands wonder down to Jesse's hips, holding them lightly until they parted.

"We need to take a shower," Jesse whispered into the younger boy's ear until nibbling on it, Zack slightly moaning with delight. Getting up from his position, he held onto Zack's hand, leading him to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he cut on the hot water, pulling Zack in with him.

Immedently, they were kissing together, the water trickling off of them both, down their backs and onto the floor of the shower. Jesse leaned down on his knees, leaning against the wall as Zack also bent down, their lips still in tact. Jesse's hands run through the damp hair that stuck on Zack's head, resting them on his lover's shoulders; Zack let his lips part, Jesse's tongue entering through to clean the juice off of the roof of his mouth.

Zack was pushed against the other wall, Jesse lying on top of him. Jesse licked the side of Zack's mouth and down his chin, removing all the mess they left. "Do I taste good?" Jesse asked with a chuckle, looking at Zack's eyes.

"Like candy," Zack answered, standing up with Jesse.

**_Saturday Afternoon_**  
The lobby wasn't as crowded as usually as Maddie straightened up the candy counter, rearranging the candy to her liking. With the same old customers, she had to sell as much as candy as when there were more guests each day, but now that it was the same people entering and leaving, she couldn't lose any tips or payroll.

"I'd like one Chocolate Kiss, please."

Maddie had been asked by so many people different things, she had gotten used to telling them she didn't have that popular candy because . . . well, she didn't. But this was something she was sure she didn't have. "No more. Sorry." 

"No, from you." Rolling her eyes, "Zack – " Turning around, she saw Trevor standing there. His button-up shirt had been unbuttoned, showing a Hollister shirt. On the side of his shirt read 'Hi, My Name Is' and written neatly in red ink was 'Trevor.' "Trevor!" she shouted, running to the other side to give him hug.

But he surprised her with a kiss first, then a hug. "It's been, what, two months?"

Maddie had known that it was two months, and three days, but she wasn't going to admit it. "Yeah, I guess." She pulled back, staring in his eyes. He chuckled, slipping his hands up to hers, pulling them down. "Where are all the other Merits?" she asked, going back around the counter.

"Oh, they're still on the bus, deciding the height of the hotel in feet," Trevor explained, and they laughed for a slight moment. "I'm also here for something about an eighth grade meeting? I don't know; something about some eighth graders who are the smartest in the whole U.S.."

"That's why so many kids are running around," Maddie added, pulling a candy bar off the shelves and handing it to him over the counter. He slipped the rapper off, and cracked the bar in half, handing one to her and began munching on the other. "I wonder if Cody made it," she then said.

"Cody Martin? I hear he's the smartest kid in Boston."

She nodded, chewing on the peanut-filled candy.

**_Saturday Night_**  
London stepped forward, looking at Lane's face. "Maybe-maybe we shouldn't," she simply said, stepping back to reach for her robe, but Lance grabbed her arm.

"London, you said at the pool we would do it," he replied, tightening his grip around her arm. She tried to let loose, but he held on, never going to let go.

"Oh, let go!" she shouted, and he suddenly released her.

"You promised."

"I – I never promised anything, Lance," London cried, slipping the bathrobe up her arms, hiding her undergarments. Tears began streaming down her face, bleeding her mascara down her cheeks.

"London, I'm sorry," he tried to comfort her.

But she turned her back, looking outside the window. "Just go, Lance." 

And, without an answer, he grabbed his black and white striped boxers, slipping them over his tanned legs, along with his white undershirt over his two-pack. He walked towards the door, running a hand through his brown, curly hair. Turning back to face her, she was quiet, looking at the window.

A strange reaction sent a chill down his spine; looking down, Lance saw he had budge in his boxers.

Later  
Lance lived in one of the lower bedrooms in the hotel, so he wouldn't have to cross the city just to get to work. He crossed the empty hall of the penthouse, stepping into the empty elevator. He pressed all the buttons, not wanting to back to the room without doing something. Upon arriving on the first floor, the sound of shoes scraping across the floor startled him at first, seeing as he was half-naked, but when he saw it was Trevor, he felt somewhat relieved. "Trevor? You still here, dude?"

Trevor, shocked to see a good friend in his boxers, nodded. "Yeah, they put me back here for some meeting." He stepped towards his friend, and they hugged for a couple seconds until he felt something poking at him. Looking in between the space between them, he saw that the button hole was poking out.

"What happened?" Trevor asked, blushing as he looked at Lance.

"London kicked me out."

"London? Why?"

"I don't know. But I gotta go jerk off."

"Well, here." Trevor stepped to the door next to them, slipping a key into the keyhole. Instantly, the door opened and showed a luxury bedroom/kitchen/living room entitled with bathroom. "I got some tapes," he said with a sly grin.

Stepping inside, Lance locked the door, slipping the "Do Not Disturb" just in case. He watched Trevor remove his shirt, showing a muscular torso, slipping off the belt to allow his pants to slip off, showing a pair of white boxer-briefs. Jumping onto the bed, Lance followed him, watching the T.V. click on and exposed things that brought both their manhoods to life.

Lance felt pre-cum jump out, soaking his boxers. With a somewhat sly grin, he opened the button hole, exposing a six inch cock with juice falling on all sides. Trevor, already pulled down his boxer-briefs, watched in amazement the sight of another cock; his was only five-something inches. Trevor shook his cock slightly, making a jet of cum shoot out. Lance laughed, toying with his own balls. Trevor's cheeks began burning red as he saw Lance moan with pride, watching cum shooting up on his stomach. Leaning down on his back, Trevor got a full view of how much cum landed on Lance's stomach.

"Need some help, there?" Lance called quickly, sitting up. 

Trevor nodded, leaning back. Lance easily leaned over, gripping one hand on his friend's chest, his other hand at the base of Trevor's manhood. Slowly and teasingly, he let his tongue wiggle up and down the top, sending sparks through Trevor's body. Lance, sooner than he thought, let his mouth cover the head, Trevor slightly shaking as he felt something build up in him.

Lance began choking, Trevor was moaning; all of it happened to fast, and that all that mattered was Lance lying next to Trevor just before he closed his eyes. 


	3. Too Smart For Me

**Title:** Up And Downs  
**Rating:** NC-17 romance/violence  
**Summary:** The true life of Tipton Hotel.  
(I don't own the Suite Life.)

**Chapter Three: Too Smart For Me; Too Red For Me**  
Rating: NC-17  
- - - - - -

**_Wednesday Morning_**  
Cody rubbed his head, watching Zack get ready for school. He saw Zack slip off the shirt, quickly replaced by another red shirt; he saw Zack remove the pajama pants and exposed the whitey-tighties that Zack always had to wear, but it was soon covered up with jeans that were a size tighter than they should be.

"You shouldn't wear girl jeans," Cody called, moving the covers off of his legs.

"Who said I had to listen to you?" Zack snapped back, looking at himself in the mirror. He grabbed his back-pack and began walking to the door when he noticed something: his twin brother wasn't following. "Aren't you coming with me to school?"

"Don't have to," Cody replied, walking over to the dresser. "Me and Bob are going to stay here with the other eighth graders who got the letter to meet with students of Merit."

"Students of what?"

"Merit Scholars, Zack," Cody answered, slipping off his shirt and exposing the small nipples on his chest to Zack, who looked away before his brother noticed anything. Cody pulled on a new shirt, and jumped out of his pajama bottoms to slip on a pair of loose jeans. He then grabbed a sweater vest and put it over his button-up shirt. "Smart people."

"Oh, no wonder you're going; they're all geeks."

"Geeks who will rule the world," Cody quoted from the letter. "Geeks who can skip grades."

Skip grades? Zack's eyebrows raised, his eyes shining with interest. Maybe if he skipped grades, he'd be in the same class with Jesse. No, impossible. They'd only be in the same class for two – maybe four – days until Jesse would have to go back on the tour bus for more days around the states.

"Well, great for you. You'd be the only kid in college without a _hair_ above his lip," Zack chuckled, walking into the kitchen/living room/dining room, where his mom was dealing with the music company on the phone. Her singing had snowballed from the simple cocktail parties at the Tipton to a company; she was now working out her performances and gigs around Boston. Their mom said if she could just get out there in Boston, they'd have some extra cash.

"But I have two sons here!" she shouted, scaring Zack. "I might as well take them with me ... no, their father is too busy with music of his own." There was a slight pause as Zack grabbed an apple from the counter. "Three thousand dollars?" The sound of money attracted Zack to the table, his thumb up in the air.

Carey rolled his eyes, writing down the number. "Thank you. Yes, yes, thank you."

Hanging up the phone, she put her pen down and walked to the room, calling for Cody to get up and get ready. Walking back into the living room, she saw Zack looking over the numbers she had wrote down. "Twelve different clubs want me – all of them are up in New York."

"Well, go," Zack said easily.

The doorbell rang, and Carey said, "It's not that easy, Zack," before answering the door. There stood Maddie outside the Tipton and School uniforms she usually wore; a colorful skirt draped down to her legs. A matching skirt was placed over a bikini top, the straps clearly showing. Her hair had been curled down and pulled back by a heart-shaped holder. A bright smile was painted on her lips "Well, look who's happy."

"Hey Carey. I'm here to pick up Cody for the eighth grade meeting." 

"Oh, you're one of the special guests?" Carey asked, opening the door wider for her to step in. 

"I wish," Maddie said with a smile. "I'm here with Trevor; I just wanted to take Cody there so he knows where it is. They moved it over to the restaurant down the street because they're setting up the set for Jesse this weekend."

"Jesse McCartney?" Zack screamed, jumping out of the dining chair.

Maddie giggled, "Yeah, he's going to be here this weekend, and maybe next week, I think. He wants to settle down. Or, that's what London tells me."

Zack shot a fist through the air. "We're like, twins!" 

Carey shot him a glare. "And what about Cody?"

"I thought he'd hang out with the nerds again, like last time."

Carey sighed desperately as Cody walked into the room, surprised to see Maddie and the dining chair knocked down. "Hi Maddie," he greeted, walking to the table to get his back-pack.

"Oh, Cody! They want me to do twelve gigs in New York."

"New York, that's awesome, Mom!" Cody said with joy, looking over the papers.

"I want you two to tell me if you either one of you feel uncomfortable with me leaving. I'd have to leave tomorrow in the morning, and be back next week," Carey explained, looking Maddie's way. "I'm sure Estaban, Muriel, Mosbey, and Maddie will be here to take care of you. Of course, that doesn't mean you can have a party. Someone will be here to check up on you regularly for me."

"Who'll that be?" Zack asked, taking a big bite out of his apple.

"You won't know," Carey said, with a wink towards Maddie.

"Well, I'm fine with it," Zack said, tossing the apple into the trashcan.

"Cody?"

"Mom! It's twelve gigs! That's like . . . three thousand dollars in New York! You'd only make one hundred totals here at the Tipton for equal times!" Cody explained, doing the entire math in his head.

"You really are smart," Maddie said with excitement.

"Well, then, I better get packing."

Later  
The restaurant was fancy, the type you'd see where celebrities eat. It had an amount of serving, from Chinese – even with the chop sticks – to Italian seafood, all paid by the program. Three Merit Scholars stood at one side of the table, the one at the far end was Trevor, who Maddie introduced to Cody. Cody was sitting two seats up from Maddie and Trevor on the other side of the long table, near the other five eighth graders. The sponsor sat on one end, while the director sat at the other end. They were all into eating when Bob stood up, running a hand through his red hair and walked to the bathroom.

Cody, feeling the urge to talk to someone, followed.

The bathroom was empty as Bob stood in front of a sink, washing his face. Cody entered, shaking like it was winter. "I'm so nervous. I could flick some shrimp into the director's face, I'm sitting so close to him."

Wiping his face with a paper towel, Bob replied, "Try sitting next to the sponsor. He eats like a cow, chewing down and around – I saw things I didn't need to see chewed up." Cody stood next to him, running water down his face also.

"Well, at least we're half way through the meeting," Cody added, whipping his face with his own paper towel. When he tossed it in the large trashcan behind Bob, Bob stepped forward, gripping Cody's shoulders.

"Bob?"

Bob stepped forward, letting his lips slip on Cody's. The feeling was heating the room up; Cody suddenly felt the need of running his face through the water again, but he felt . . . pleasure somewhat in all of it. He closed his eyes, letting his hands hang on the side as Bob moved forward, crushing their lips together. When the kiss came to an end within seconds, Bob and Cody opened both their eyes at the same time, their lips not even inches apart.

". . . Bob?"

"Nah. I – I just can't do it." And before Cody could even ask do what, Bob had escaped into the silent restaurant.

**_Thursday Morning_**  
_Cody slipped his hands up the red hair, moving it inbetween fingers as his lover removed the last parts of clothing. "Are you sure, Bob?" Cody asked, moving closer so their cocks grinded together. Bob let out a pleasuring moan, before locking lips with his - _

A shout was heard in the room, anger and loud.

Zack threw the pillow up off his head, looking through his messy bangs to see that Moseby was standing in the doorway, an apron over his regular clothes. "Time for breakfast!" 


	4. The Truth

**Title:** Ups And Downs  
**Rating:** NC-17 romance/violence  
**Summary:**The true life at the Tipton Hotel.  
(Don't own the Suite Life.)

**Chapter Four: The Truth**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
- - - - - -

_**Friday Morning**_  
Zack purposely decided to skip school. As Cody rushed to school early by bus, saying he had to finish something for the newspaper, Zack removed his shoes, threw his backpack in his dirty room, and flew on the couch, flipping T.V. on. Jesse McCartney's picture popped on the black screen, slowly fading away. "Teen pop star Jesse McCartney will be airing at the Tipton Hotel tomorrow night, and then will appear in New York next week. This is Kelsey Slinksi, wishing Jesse's tour a great –"

"Zack shut off the television; that meant Jesse would be here tonight! Obviously he just can't show up and play at a hotel, and then suddenly is back on the road! Especially since he since Zack was here. He raced into the bedroom, grabbing an extra pair of pajamas and boxers and stuffed them in a bag. Running into the living room, he grabbed a pen and a sticky note, writing that he was going to stay at Chris'. Chris was a guy who had more interest in skateboarding than science, and wasn't a good friend of Cody's; Cody was always anger at Chris, too, so he wouldn't come over and surprise Zack and Chris.

Looking around the room, it seemed empty without his mom there or Cody there. But, with a shrug, it was probably just the fact that his mom was in New York that bothered him; shutting off the light, and locking the door after him; he skipped to the empty elevator, pressing number twenty eight. The Luxury Suites.

Later  
"Shoo, shoo!" The German accent shouted in a rush.

Lance tried his best to jump towards the bathroom and putting on his jeans at the same time. He sat on the toilet, finally slipping the jeans up his long legs. Pulling a shirt overhead, he began slipping his socks on. Easily, he slipped his feet into his pair of shoes, walking out of the bathroom normally.

"You must flee; he can walk in here an' min'tes now!" Ilga continued to scream, pushing the young boy out the woman. She looked hardly beautiful; her face was not put on yet, so it was covered with zits and moles, along with the small hairs above her lips. Her eyes had sags under them, and her cheeks had winkles. Her black bra did nothing to cover up her breasts, her small bed-skirt doing the same. "Hurr', he musn' see you."

Lance's face was nothing but a chuckle as he was pushed to the door by the older woman. Turning around just before opening the door, he gave her a small kiss on her lips, but she didn't want it; she pushed him away, shutting the door behind him. Quickly and hastily, she walked across the penthouse bedroom of the St. Marks' Hotel.

_**Friday Afternoon**_  
School had been canceled for the whole month of August due to the fact that the nuns' wrestling team had once again competed in the Summer Trails and were now going to Texas to until September, where the winner of the U.S. Wrestling Cages would be announced. But until then, Maddie, London, and Trevor were sitting in the lobby; London talked mindlessly on her cell-phone to Prusha, arguing over what fashion brand was better; Maddie organized the new order of fashion magazines, Jesse McCartney still over the cover; and Trevor was finishing his homework on Genealogy.

Sudden screams were heard, startling the trio. They all looked towards each other, then the front doors, when they saw a limo pull up. "Prusha, I gotta go. My husband's arriving!" London screamed into the phone, leaving Trevor looking confused as he put down his mathbook on the coffee table.

"It's Jesse McCartney," Maddie assured him and he nodded like he understood.

The door opened, reveling the young girls' dream boy. His saggy blonde hair was damped to his face from the sweat the no-A.C. in the limo had caused; his clothes stuck to him like pages to a book. His tight-girl jeans were tightly pressed against his skin, causing somewhat pain. His jacket had been removed, tied around his waist; his shirt was a simple purple and black guitar around it. Moseby walked up to him before anyone else could, holding out his hand. "Why, _hello_ –"

Trevor walked up to the candy-counter, crossing his arms. "You-you don't like him, do you?"

"Like who, Trevor?" she asked, her back still towards him.

"Jesse."

"No, why would –"

"Just 'cause he's a celebrity all."

"He can sing, but I think he hates us," she giggled, her cheeks blushing.

Later  
Jesse watched as his bodyguard take place, covering the door with his large frame. Once the door shut, he instantly took off the jeans, showing thin, skinny legs that were drowning with sweat. He removed the jacket tied around her waist, and set it on the floor. He was going to go take a long hot bath . . . 

Leaving bits of clothing on a path towards the bathroom, he was left nude walking into the tile-covered room. The room, however, was foggy. The mirrors had been covered with mist, the room smelling of sweet perfume. The sound of water running startled him. "Who's there?"

There was a short pause. "Jesse! Just jump in."

Walking forward, Jesse saw the blonde hair poking through the mist. "Zack, man? You – you still live here?" He looked around nervously, scratching the back of his head before stepping into the healing waters.

"Well, duh." Zack swam through the hot tub-sized tub and came near Jesse, who had his head bent back, his elbows on the side of the tub. Zack easily slide between Jesse's arm and body, resting his hand on Jesse's chest.

"Zack!" Zack jumped away. Jesse sighed, putting his hands down. "Zack . . . we can only be friends, dude."

Jesse could see Zack's heart breaking in half. Already, tears were falling down his cheeks. "If – if we continue to go out, people'll see. Someone'll spill the beans. You know that one actress, Amy Bedingsmo? Remember how everyone thought that her and that other singer, James Kiloks were sleeping together was a rumor? She was asked in an interview if it was true, and she accidentally said yes. I – I can't let that happen to me. Not yet, anyway."

"But I – I won't tell, Jesse. I haven't told Cody, or-or -"

"But I might. I can't have my career end. Not now."

Before Jesse could comfort Zack, to explain even more about his family's fight with him over the summer, Zack had jumped out, reaching for the nearest Tipton Robe. The door to the suite opened, and there was a loud yell – "Come here, kid!" – as Jesse slipped down under the surface, slowly crying to himself.

Later  
A piece of paper found its way on Cody's desk seconds before the final bell would ring. Looking around, he saw nobody's face looking his way, but he opened it anyway, seeing the hard-to-read handwriting: _Meet me after class. At the boy's bathroom. It's important – Bob._


	5. One In, One Out

**Title:** Ups And Downs  
**Rating:** NC-17 (violence/romance)  
**Summary: **The true life of the Tipton Hotel.  
(Still don't own it.)  
**Chapter Five: One In, One Out**  
**Rating: NC-17**

The Tre-ddie Slash goes out to Lexi.  
- - - - - -

_**Friday Early Night (6ish)**_ Cody and Zack walked into the suite at the same time, both quiet and deep in thought. The two didn't have any classes this year, Zack being placed in lower classes as Cody continued to top most of the school. Tossing his bag in the room, Cody walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple, taking a seat at a chair at the table. Zack, silent more than ever, stared at the blank T.V. screen, his hands crossed.

But nothing could hold it back; Cody's lips curled into a grin. Leaning back in the chair, his small grin went from ear-to-ear, all of his teeth exposed over his lips. His feelings – at first – startled him. He had thought about _Bob_. Bob – of all people! What happened to Vanessa, what happened to one of those England twins, or even his secret crush over Max? No, they were all gone. Bob was in his mind.

And Cody was on Bob's mind. But Zack wasn't on Jesse's mind.

_**Friday Night**_  
She crawled off the side of the bed, collapsing on the wooden floor. Her blonde hair was a mop of untidy curls that crowded her face as she tried her best to crawl towards the bathroom. It was pain and pleasure all in one, but mostly pain as she tried to balance on her own two legs. But she couldn't. She rested her hands down; she laid her head on one side, slightly moaning. "Maddie?" came an alarmingly loud voice, and she jumped, looking over her shoulder.

There was Trevor, sitting on the side of the bed. Maddie couldn't help but grin at how cute he looked, sitting there. His brown hair was clamming to the sides of his head, so the bangs flickered on the side of the left green eye. His nervous – unsettled – smile exposing only three teeth; but now, more than ever, he looked sad. "Are you – you know, alright? I mean, I don't – I haven't –"

"I'm fine . . . Trevor," she said, turning her head back towards the bathroom. She was able to reach to the door when Trevor must have seen enough and bent down to pick her up. She rested one hand on the door frame rather than his shoulder, like he expected, looking away from him, into the bathroom. She let out one laps of breathe before standing on her feet. Unsuccessfully, she was able to make it to the toilet, where she sat, looking away from Trevor's face.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"N – yes –" Once again, she let out a slow and unsteady breath, putting her hands to her head, pulling back her hair. "Whatever you want, Trevor. I just want to think right now."

With no idea how to reply, Trevor walked back to the bed, and started collecting the articles of clothing. His mind was spinning with questions. Maybe it _was_ different for girls their first time around. Trevor had jerked off many a times, and now that he was seventeen – as well as Maddie was sixteen – he thought he was ready. And he thought he loved Maddie. But it was his first time having s – he gulped. He couldn't – he couldn't even think of the word now. Dropping the jeans he had picked up, he sat on the bed in his boxer-briefs, thinking hard and long. What would he father say? His mother wouldn't care one bit as she pranced around Paris or Hollywood or Miami for her daily shopping spree. Maybe – maybe he wouldn't have to tell his father.

Standing up, he somewhat gained confidence. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell his father. But then, the sinking feeling sunk in. He would have to tell, however, if Maddie was pregnant.

Later  
"I said get out!" London tossed the shoes at Lance, who stood not more than a couple feet away. He had spent the last hour trying to apologize for what he did the other night –gripping her hand that left a mighty bruise – but she spent that same amount of time tossing shoes at his head. Lance thought she would've run out of shoes by now, but as she tossed last year's Women's Sneaker Of The Year at his head, he continued trying to get to her.

"London, I'm – woah – sorry."

"I – I'll – I'll kill you!" she screamed quickly, tossing more and more shoes.

"With – No, London, please!"

Lance suddenly remembered that her father owned this hotel. He paid him. She paid him. All of it came at him like a snowball being thrown in his face; if he did anything wrong, he could find himself begging for a job at the St. Mark's. He knew Ilga would refuse; if St. Mark caught one of his workers staring at his wife, it wouldn't be hard to be fired there, too.

But, something that startled both of the two standing them, something that brought Lance back to reality, something that gave London the ability to be serious, was the gun. It wasn't more than a simple shot gun you could hide in your pocket, but she held with a dead-serious face that she would pull the trigger.

She was even holding it right, too. "London, no! I – I want to get married first!"

There was a silence, as Lance continued to stare into her eyes and not the gun. She lowered it. "Then you leave me alone. If I don't have a gun, I'll have a bodyguard."

Even Later  
_Jesse took the microphone from the announcer then looked to his guitarist's way. He nodded, and began playing, but Jesse stopped him. "This – this," he looked out into the blank crowd. The bright lights just below his face made everything seem black out in the audience. He – he imagined Zack's face, from the time they hung out at the hotel, till the time they were in the bath together. "This one goes out to Zack Martin." A sudden gasp was expressed from the crowd, before them – _

Before they what? Cheered, threw tomatoes at him, or even the obsessed girl fans began crying? Jesse woke up, looking towards the clock – not too much past midnight. Leaning his head back on a pillow, he pulled the covers up to his neck, feeling cold for not wearing a shirt. He had gotten used to not wearing one on the bus, as well as to bed because of the no A.C., but now he felt stupid for not wearing one, but he still felt too cold to go across the room and get one.

Rolling on his side, he looked at the bathroom door. He remembered everything from the first moment of privacy that the bodyguard left with Jesse and Zack. They began with a couple of games, moved up to Zack's suite, played there, until they were attacked by those older girls – who, by now, had to be seventeen, if he was right; Zack was thirteen.

Jesse worked out the details in his mind's eye, closing his real eyes: he had decided to go into Zack's bedroom, hanging out there to avoid the loud noise of the fans. Zack was cleaning space on the other bed when he noticed a bit of "magazines." Chuckling, he remembered when he was thirteen, too. Surfing through it, he found himself needing to release himself. And Zack was right there next to him. As simple as that, Zack leaned over, and sent a –

Jesse let out a moan in his bedroom, the same moan from the time with Zack. He felt juice wetting his boxers, making him slowly close his eyes of exhaustion. 


End file.
